User talk:Daft inquisitor
Welcome Default Mods Hey mate. If you could add the standard modification prices too (eg Engine, Transmission Suspension, etc) since they do in fact vary in price and availability between cars, and I think its best to notify that by listing them, regardless of whether they are the same as some other cars (only exceptions are Wheels and resprays, which are the same on EVERY car, turbo might be the same too). Much appreciated. Monk Talk 17:34, March 4, 2016 (UTC) :Could you please stop excluding the stock options. I won't tell you again. Monk Talk 17:58, March 4, 2016 (UTC) ::I was merely making sure you'd see the first message. No hard feelings mate ;) Monk Talk 18:34, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Mod Tables Great work so far mate. As for the "Exclusions", we'll leave the notices on the tables that haven't been updated yet, just to inform viewers this isn't a full-up-to-scratch table, but when you/we get round to all of them, then we can remove the notices. Also, I really am finding the "Added photos; 1 trillion wheels" annoying xD I was thinking of either making the "resprays" box consistent with the wheels sections by listing all the colors in an "expand" box, or just creating a "Main: Los Santos Customs/Wheels" option, like what is currently in the resprays. Will come to a decision later, don't worry, I don't think we'll need to do any massive changes to the ones you've done so far if I decide to change the "resprays" column. (I'll probably give you a break and do them myself ;).) Thanks for all your help. :) Monk Talk 09:48, March 6, 2016 (UTC) :Fixed the "Added images" problem. Now your edits shouldn't say they're adding images (saves a lot of space for the Wiki Activity). I put parts around the entire table in the template, which basically hides/disables what's in between these pieces of codes. When you've done, let me know and I'll take these pieces of codes out of the template, and all pages should eventually update automatically. Monk Talk 09:52, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Respray Color Template Created Hey mate. Sorry to say but you might want to go back through the ones you've done and add in replacement of in the Respray section. Shouldn't be that tricky. The template is still under constriction, only just started it tonight. Only about 1/3 through the colors. Don't worry, updates to the template will eventually update the pages automatically. Monk Talk 20:52, March 6, 2016 (UTC) LP What is "LP" on your to-do list? Monk Talk 19:14, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Loss Prevention. Prices for the tracker and insurance on the vehicles. I made a note of ones I have in my garage, since they already have the full setup, so I can't just check the ones I already own. :p Daft inquisitor (talk) 19:24, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Staff application recommendation Good day sir/madam. I have observed your contributions to this wiki, and I believe that you might be a suitable candidate for a member of our Staff, as you have made a large number of helpful contributions in a relatively short period of time, and you seem to have a good understanding of our Policy. I believe that it is a bit too early for you to apply right now, but you might wish to consider applying for a Staff position in about a month from now. If you are interested, research our Policy - particularly our Media Policy - and try and assist us by reporting users who violate the policies - in particular users who are vandals - and issuing Media Policy reminders to first-time Media Policy violators (using this template). TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 13:21, March 15, 2016 (UTC) :I'll take this into consideration, thank you. Daft inquisitor (talk) 20:06, March 15, 2016 (UTC) ::You are welcome. We currently (as of my writing of this message) have two free Patroller positions, so you should have plenty of time to apply. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 20:52, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Re:Un-Modable Vehicles with Mod Category Nope. Just do as you wish. I'll see what I can do when you're done. TGS96 [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 22:19, March 16, 2016 (UTC) :Well, one of my colleagues seems to have solved the problem. You should place the info under the "Grand Theft Auto V" (or "HD Universe", depending on the case) heading in the "Design" section. As mentioned before, the introduction should be as briefly as possible. TGS96 [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 18:05, March 18, 2016 (UTC) ::See here. I think we should follow this example for future un-modable vehicles. TGS96 [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 18:34, March 18, 2016 (UTC) :::That's the reason to leave in the description, it's the place where we find overall information about the vehicle. As I said, description is used for every fact regarding the vehicle (except for performance), while the performance is used exclusively to describe how the vehicle behaves in-game, and it doesn't make any sense to write the note in this section. In addition, at least 70% of the mods available are only cosmetic/design modifications, so design would always be a better place for it. TGS96 [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 13:53, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Edit Reversion on To-do List page It was me indeed, I'd never let anyone access my account. Some kind of glitch must've happened when I was doing the edits. See the page history. Since you're at it, could you please add that Predator needs a performance section and rear quarter views for history gallery in "General Work"? And that it needs Design Gallery Images in "GTA V/Online"? See my example here. [[User:Thegtaseeker96|'TGS96']] [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 12:26, March 25, 2016 (UTC) :You've done it right, thank you. Curiously, my last edit before your revert was exactly that formatting fix you've done. I think the glitch happened only in the editor mode, making the list "vanish" from the page. Thankfully it's all sorted now. [[User:Thegtaseeker96|'TGS96']] [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 01:40, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Modifications titles If the vehicle only appears in one game (either GTA SA, GTA V or GTA O), put the subheading (Grand Theft Auto; game) within the modification heading. i.e. Modificaions (GTA Online) , instead of: :::::: Modifications :::::: ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' See? Just makes is cleaner. Also, for these lowriders, I've come up with a better note. " " after the modifications header (under the relevant subheading if it standard vehicle, not the "Custom" counterpart appears in numerous titles), followed by your original note (albeit lack the last line "bla bla bla on the Custom page" :P) Hope you can understand that. I'm a bit sleep ATM so apologies if that makes no sense whatsoever. Monk Talk 09:50, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Combined table Hey mate. The Merryweather Mesa and Mesa have been combined (different in-game name = different page; doesn't apply here - combine pages), therefore the modifications tables will need combining. Could you do that, how you did it on Baller? :) Monk Talk 16:32, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Regarding your inactivity Good day sir/madam, I have not seen you around for some months; do you still intend to contribute to the GTA Wiki? It is not a problem if you do not wish to, but I would not be displeased if you did, as you were a helpful contributor. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 18:46, December 14, 2016 (UTC)